1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns oil well procedures in general, and particularly relates to a cleanout procedure for oil wells with low bottom hole pressure which have become sanded up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, when low pressure oil wells become clogged up by the infiltration of sand, it was necessary to remove such sand by use of a wire line bailer. It was a relatively slow and consequently expensive procedure. While other procedures are known, such as the use of foam to circulate out the sand from the bottom of the well, they may adversely affect the producing formation.
Another prior proposal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,226. It employed special equipment and tools, which would have to be inserted downhole for the cleanout procedure and then removed thereafter prior to producing once more.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of cleaning out a low pressure well, which method is very effective and time saving, without having any adverse effect on the producing formation or formations downhole.